Throne of Lunacy
by NanaoSama
Summary: Shana Arryn, who's lived in the Kings Landing once Joffrey has taken the throne, found herself caught in the Game of Thrones upon learning she is truly a Targaryen.
1. Intro

My name is Shana Targaryen.

However, only recently I've learned the house I truly belong to. Who could have thought I have blood of the dragon? I lived my life believing I was from House Arryn. My father was cousin to Jon Arryn and when Joffrey became the king, despite that crazy woman Lysa's demands, he bent the knee to the new king. The Lannisters were very kind to let us stay at the Red Keep as they knew how unstable lady Arryn was and that she and her dimwit son were likely to make us fly. She did that to my mother anyways (well...not real mother...) because her dress was too open for her likings and the psycho accused her in trying to seduce her child son. I'm glad to be out from that place.

Before I start my story, I would like to tell you more about myself. I have waist long straight hair that is naturally silver but ever since I was a babe it would be dyed jet black for my safety. (AN: I know hair dyes did not quite exist at the time..But Sansa had hers dyed black, why can't other character do that?) Yet, I have lilac eyes of a Targaryen which, thanks gods, never rose many suspicions. I don't know much of what exactly happened as upon my discovery of my true roots very little has been explained, but apparently it's Starks of Winterfell I have to thank for keeping me alive. Apparently it's only my parents and Jon Arryn, and probably Ned Stark knew of who I truly was before I myself learned that. I've heard the drunk king Robert wanted every Targaryen dead and I doubt he'd show much kindness to me. But he is now dead and I, the Targaryen, am still alive. Not long after we moved to Kings Landing my father died from fever. He's not been doing well for a while. Although Lysa and her halfwit were still alive, they had not pledged allegiance to the crown so now officially I'm seen as Lady Arryn of the Eyrie. I'm better looking than the crazy woman as well.

I'm tall and lean, with bright cheekbones and rosy lips. My lilac eyes are almond shaped and there is a natural tiny gap between my lips even when I keep them shut. Since the Kings Landing is quite warm, I usually wear loose blue gowns decorated by silver falcons and crecents, with a wide silver belt around my tiny waist to emphasize how skinny I am. My hair is very easy to maintain, so it is always on the loose. When I wash it I have my handmaid from the Eyrie dye it black for me everytime. Not until recently I understood what was it for and naively believed every lady has to do it. But things have changed a lot ever since...


	2. First Blood

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm. Winter was to start soon and these were to become rare, so I would try to enjoy each second of it. I strolled down the yard of the Red Keep, daydreaming of something silly. I can't even recall what it was, but the next thing I know is that I've bumped into something... Or rather someone.

"Watch where you go, girl!" Sandor Clegane growled at me. I winced and stumbled backwards due to the impact and the harshness of his tone.

"That's not how you speak to a lady, dog." Another voice joined in. It wasn't as rash as the Hound's, it has softness to it, gentleness even, and was much more pleasing to hear. I've recognized it at once.

"Your grace," I've hastily gripped on the edges of my dress and offered Joffrey a quick curtsey. When I looked up, instead of the half burnt Hound's face I've seen the charming king. There was a concern in his eyes.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" He asked. His tone was so gentle and caring it made my cheeks blush. The Stark girl truly never valued what she had.

"N-no, your grace. I'm perfectly fine. It is my own fault, I was... Lost in my thoughts and forgot to look out for where I'm going." I stuttered, deciding to be honest about my folly. The rumours were that Joff was not so kind to those who lied. However, the same rumours insisted he'd not truly honour the ones confessing their crimes either, Ned Stark being the brightest example.

"You're bleeding." He stated, carefully tracing his finger under my nose, then showing me a smear of blood on his white leather gloves. Damn, I did not realize the impact was this strong. The situation was getting worse. Could I embarrass myself more?

"I..I'm sorry. You should not have soiled your gloves with my blood. I will... I will just go see maester Pycelle and he will fix me up." I squeezed a smile, although I just wanted to run and never look back.

"It's not for you to apologize, Lady Arryn. Dog, apologize to the fair maiden you've injured!" Joffrey ordered, making me widen my eyes a little.

The Hound sneered and gave me a look that said he'd merrily snap my neck if he could. Yet, he forced himself to bow and muttered. "My apologies, my lady. I will make sure to wear a softer armour next time."

I returned him the favour by awarding him by a glare as well, but bit my tongue. Picking a fight the king's loyal guard in his presence would not do me good. Instead of saying anything back, I've simply nodded. I had no interest in talking to dogs.

"Allow me to take you to the maester." The king suggested. I blushed a little and looked down, to my horror realizing the entire time the blood was actually dripping down my chin and rolled down to my cleavage. I suppose I was so numbed by embarrassment I could not even taste it on my lips.

As always in situations like this, I happened not to have a handerchef on me. Although I've spotted one on Joffrey, he did not seem to rush to offer it to me. And me? I wouldn't dare asking. Plus, I had an odd feeling he enjoyed my bloody face and, well, half of my garbs. I knew I will have to throw this dress out after.

"Go ahead, dog. I can secure Lady Arryn's trip to maester." He waved the Hound off and with another sneer, the half-burnt man obediently walked away.

Despite my face being bloody and, I imagine, rather unattractive, the king was particularly sweet. He gazed at me for a while, I've noticed his glance tracing the droplets of blood right to where they'd disappear in the crack between my breasts. Only then he offered me a handkerchief I've been needing for so long.

"Thank you, your grace." I've mustered, carefully wiping blood that was starting to dry off my face. I wondered how much there was and if I was able to get it all off, but Joff came to my aid. He grabbed the handkerchief out of my hand and started rubbing blood off my face. His hand then travelled down my neck and when he was nearing to my cleavage I've finally interrupted him.

"Your grace, I think we should head to the maester. I'm sure we will have more privacy there as well." I added the second part more quietly, but Joffrey only laughed.

"I'm the king. I could undress and take you right here and no one would dare to say a word. Or if they would, I'd see for it to be the last thing they ever say." He snarled. I could tell he was not pleased I've dared to stop him, and gods knew if my own tongue could be lost for this attempt of saving my dignity.

"Will you?" I've then heard myself saying. My own lips curled into a smirk as I've narrowed the lilac eyes of mine a little, almost as if I was tempting him to do so. Internally, I've yelled at myself for not thinking this through. For all I knew, Joff would actually do it.

The Seven must have had mercy on me that day. Instead of processing, the king paused and gazed at me thoughtfully for a second. Only then a wide smile made its way on his lips.

"You're brave and bold. I like that. True Arryn." His words were such a relief I've nearly laughed. Instead, I gave him another curtsey.

"Proud to serve the one and only king of the Seven Kingdoms", I cooed sweetly.

Joffrey then offered me his arm and I merrily took it. On our way to maester Pycelle's we were chatting about small things like weather and how stupid his uncles were to make claims to the throne.

I guess the talks about him being a heartless monster were not true and just some legends small folk came up with. The king was not all this bad, I thought as we entered the chambers of the maester.


	3. Playing with Fire

The maester was not there. I cocked a single brow questioningly at the emptiness of the room. Back in the Eyrie, the maester would hardly leave his sacred chamber of secret and I imagined in the Red Keep, where the population was bigger and more important, the maester had to be ready all the time.

"The old pervert must be with his whores again." Joffrey snorted, crossing arms over his chest. His demeanour suggested he was annoyed, but my sixth sense was alarming me this was exactly the situation he wanted.

I gasped at his remark, covering my mouth with a hand. Accusing a maester of the Citadel in something like that was unheard...To me, at least. Plus, all the maesters I've ever met had always been old men, and I've been told by my septa old men were not capable of laying with women anymore.

My reaction made a dangerous spark appear in the eyes of the king. "What's wrong, my lady? Have you thought the old man was innocent? He would undress you at the instant had he been here and do vile things to your body and call it an examination." The mockery and contemt were strong in his voice. Being stuck in the same room with him was not pleasant.

I don't know how it works, but my mouth reacts faster than my mind, and I'm only grateful it is bolder than the latter. Although sometimes things I hear myself say send me panicking inside. "Is that why you came with me, your grace?" I asked, then squeezing the sweetest of my smiles. "To protect me from the perverted old man?"

"Protect you?" Joffrey, to my horror, laughed. Maybe the rumours weren't this wrong. He slammed the door of the chamber shut and it took me great effort not to look scared while I truly was. "I don't give rat's ass about what he would do to you. For all I care he could sell you to Littlefinger as a well trained whore."

I hummed, feeling I was at the loss of words. But once again my tongue acted on its own and the words to leave my lips next made me dread I was truly to lose it soon. "But you wouldn't like a mere whore, your grace. It's Shana Arryn you crave."

This once I've crossed the line.

"My mother told me the king shall never strike his queen. Too bad you're not a queen." The next moment sharp pain penetrated half of my face. The cheek he struck was set on fire at once. This once I could taste the blood running down the corner of the lip he broke. My head was ringing with pain and my mind was cloudy, but the stupid mouth of mine would not give up.

"And do I need to be a queen to fuck the king?" I've straightened myself and pierced the gaze of lilac eyes deep into his emerald ones. My face was ablaze and ached incredibly, but something kept me going.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He only blurted out, clearly astonished I did not cry out nor cringe after he stroke me.

"It does, your grace." I licked the blood off the corner of my lip, taking a step back. My rear hit the edge of the maester's desk, and that's where I've rested it. "But I like the way it hurts."

Once again, everything happened at the incredible speed. This once, however, I have not been hit. Instead, my previously semi-erect position has been changed into me being forced flat on my back, my hands pinned to the desk.

His breathe was heavy, uneven. The hunger of a lion was clear in those green Lannister eyes and I could not mistake it to anything. I forced my head up a little, just to press lips against his as we engaged into a kiss. He was aggressive and very keen, yet not too skilled. It all ended abruptly when he bit my bottom lip so hard his own mouth got filled with blood.

"Do you like this as well, Shana?" He asked through pants. My own breathe has gotten heavier as well, but not much for arousal, rather for struggling to breath.

"I do, my king." I whispered a sweet lie which sent him berserk again. This once the lion cub went for my neck, gnawing on it so hard it would occasionally make me gasp or my legs, now straddling his waist, to twitch. One of his hands found my breast, giving it a firm squeeze, another thing that made me grit my teeth in attempts to cope with pain.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the voice of an elderly man saved me. "What in the name of the Seven are you- Your grace?"

Joffrey once again snorted, and after a moment of hesitation released my wrists. Without any further comment or a second glance at me, he raised to his feet and fixed his robes. "Lady Arryn hurt her face. See that she is okay." With another huff, the king left, leaving me with the maester.

I fixed my dress as I first sat up and then got to my feet.

"You're playing with the fire, child." Pycelle raised his brows at me.

"How fortunate..." I muttered, "...I always found the flames fascinating."


	4. Will of Gods

It's been few days since I last saw Joffrey after our encounter and it almost seemed as if we were avoiding each other and would agree to never speak of this again. But there was someone who was keen to discuss it.

That day the Queen Mother, Cersei Lannister, summoned me to her chambers. It could have been expected, after all Joff was her precious son. I wondered if the maester was the one to report her what happened, or was it somebody else. It didn't matter.

"Sit, child." Cersei invited me.

I took a seat in front of her. The Lannister woman poured me some wine. I knew better not to complain even if I was never fond of the taste. I took the goblet, watching her attentively. Cersei didn't speak at once, she would just stroll across the room as if she was trying to word her thoughts.

"You like him, don't you?"

She finally spat out, and I blinked at how abrupt she was. It sort of caught me off guard.

"You're not a stupid girl. Joffrey, of course."

My cheeks blushed a little and I looked away. She indeed knew.

"He's very handsome." I admitted, taking a large sip of wine.

"And the king. Every young woman's dream. Up until they get to know him." Her tone was somewhat bittersweet. I knew what she meant, but it was safer to play oblivious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your grace. He's been nothing but kind to me." I quickly explained, trying to dismiss her doubts.

"Was he now?" Cersei grinned at me fakely. I could tell she didn't believe me. "Didn't he strike you, child?"

"He has." I nodded, but smirked a little. "Since you know that, you must know what followed after?"

I hit the right spot. I was nearly sure the Queen Mother will strike me herself, and I guess she wanted to, but clearly something kept her at the bay.

"Very well." Cersei said after a long pause, finally sipping on her own drink. "Do you know what has he done to the whores my dear brother sent him earlier?"

Was it a threat? I wasn't sure.

"He tortured them. Killed one, for all I know." I blinked, then adding. "But I'm not a whore. I'm a lady."

"So is Sansa Stark." Cersei didn't even bother looking at me. It almost felt as if she talked to herself.

"Her father was a traitor. My family disregarded Lysa's lunacy and risked our lives to come bend the knee to one true king." I pointed out, but that was my misstep.

"How do I know it wasn't Lysa who sent you at the first place?" She raised voice, slamming her goblet against the table. "What if she sent you, a sweet little dove, to seduce my son, the king, to take my family down?"

I stared at her with my eyes widened. I would not have ever thought one would assume such thing. I had no love to Lysa even if we shared the same last name, and a thought I might be working for her was nearly wild.

"Lysa Arryn killed my mother." I said calmly, although I could feel tears welling up in my lilac eyes at the vivid memory. "With no trial, based on stupid accusations she herself came up with, she threw my mother through that hideous Moon Door and said I am to follow if I come anywhere near her or her precious Robin. Do you seriously think I would serve her?"

My honesty reached her. Cersei's tone softened at once, and she took my by the hand, giving it a gentle stroke.

"No, of course not. You're a good girl, I know." She filled her cup with wine again, offering me another sweet smile. "I'm sure your mother would have been very protective had she thought you were in danger. And one day you will be the same about your children. Whenever Joffrey takes liking in anyone, after that vicious traitor's daughter Sansa, I worry."

The storm has clearly passed. I relaxed a little, and that's when her words suddenly made sense.

"You mean...Joffrey likes me?"

"More than so." Cersei almost chugged her newly refilled wine. "Sansa is his bethroted and not once he perfomed anything of what he tried with you. Tell me, did he kiss you?"

"No." I confessed, knowing there was no point in lying. "He bit me. Multiple times. I can show bruises on my neck."

"Spare me from that, child." The Queen Mother shook head. "But I thought so. He would only kiss Sansa and be nice to her because I told him."

"Have you told him to pin me on the maester's table, then?"

"No." Cersei looked confused, scared and proud in the same time. What an interesting person. "That's why I wanted to meet you. To see why he treats you differently."

I chuckled a bit and shrugged shoulders.

"I'm more fun than the timid Sansa Stark, probably. And I don't weep all the time."

Cersei smiled at me, but I could tell it was not a genuine smile.

"Very well, child. Let's hope it stays this way. Who knows, maybe the Gods will see for you to take her place."


	5. Some Velvet Morning

"You have so many bruises, lady Arryn" My maid Kailsey remarked as she was dyeing my hair after washing it. I tucked another silver streak back into her hands, so it doesn't stay in its original colour.

"Yes...I fell." I replied absent mindedly, my thoughts travelling back to that afternoon at the maester's chambers. I wondered how far would have it gotten had we not been interrupted. And, of course, what the consequences could have been.

"Fell on your neck?" From the tone of her voice, I could hear Kailsey had a single brow raised. That's when I've realized how idiotic my answer was, and what bruises she actually meant. I coughed and shrugged innocently.

My handmaid shook head and released a heavy sigh. She was a woman of five-and-twenty, and although eager to leave the Eyrie, she didn't seem to enjoy the Kings Landing as much. Most of maids in the Red Keep were lean, tall and gifted with beautiful traits. Kailsey, on the other hand, was fairly short, with hips far too wide, close to no chin and small bug-like eyes. No wonders men paid little mind to her.

"I have always wondered what Sansa Stark's real hair colour is or what she's using as a dye" I've changed a subject while toying with another white streak she missed. As little love I felt towards the Stark girl, the shade of her hair was as pretty as her face.

Kailsey froze for a second, making me look up at her questioningly. The face of hers reminded a wax mask, especially when she pushed a smile.

"Who knows...The Northeners have their own secrets."

Next day I woke up to a loud thud on my door. I swiftly jumped onto my feet, wearing nothing but a light night dress that would make the flesh of my curved body rather well visible. Before I could even answer or recover from sleep, the door was pushed open.

I only managed to released a small squeak and clumsily grabbed corners of the blanket to cover myself.

"Oh no, drop that. We don't need that."

The king sneered, all the while Ser Meryn by his side stood emotionless and indifferent to my inevitable embarrassment. I did not dare to disobey and slowly released the blanket, letting it pool down on the floor. The opened door allowed some chilly air to enter my chambers, and my nipples stiffened under the light material.

"You look fine even woken up from your sleep. Not a thing many ladies can be proud of. I wonder how many men cursed their lives the first morning after their marriage."

Joffrey laughed at his own jest, I forced a small smile, bidding him a curtsy. His eyes were set on my semi-nude body. Although embarrassed, disobeying him could cost me half of that nakedness being removed by a blade.

"I've heard you were meeting my mother. Is that true?"

I nodded, trying to keep my posture as relaxed as possible. In reality, I was a little stiff due to being cold, embarrassed and still fairly sleepy.

"What did you talk about, lady Arryn? I trust you did not inform her about the accident few weeks ago?"

"Of course not, your grace. I value my dignity no less than your reputation. I fear, however, your sweet mother already knew everything, thus she summoned me. To get to know me better, she said. She said she was curious to learn what was so special about me I've gained your favours."

I was honest. To start with, I was in too much discomfort and still warm from sleep to even come up with a lie. Possibly I shouldn't have been so frank. But my words pleased the king.

"Leave us, Ser Meryn." He ordered, and the golden cloak left.

In swallowed hard as the door closed behind Joffrey. The terror on my face this once might have been obvious, as I've seen an obvious spark of delight with his own actions light Joff's face. He walked closer to me, instantly catching my chin between his fingers.

"My mother is right. You are very special, my lady." Joffrey forced my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You are beautiful, and smart, and honest, and true to your king. I appreciate that."

My lips curved into a small smile at his words, but only for a breathe second. Next moment, the king gripped tight onto my hair and gave it a strong yank. I had to swallow a scream trapped in my throat.

"But I'm not my father to sleep around with any woman I find beautiful, leaving armies of bastards behind." Keeping a firm hold on my hair, Joffrey threw me on the bed. "You are still to prove your worth, Arryn. That if you want to give me a bastard. And if you want to give me a heir, you will need to do so much more than that."

For once more, Joffrey gave me a sneer, and somehow, blinded by pain, I've managed to smirk back at him. My silent answer seemed to please me.

"Now I beg to excuse me, the kingdom needs me." He said, before taking his leave.


	6. Bees and Hoverflies

[AN: Wow, some anons are so brave I can't even. No, I'm not going to 'stop writing' as you've suggested. You msut be very brave to go around insulting people anonymously.]

I groaned into my pillow. The handful of hair Joffrey yanked off my head gave me a horrible headache, and gods, it hurt. Kailsey's moans did not help at all.

"I can't believe he's done that! My word, your hair is all over the place now!"

She kept on circling around the room, as if trying to pick each hair up. I groaned again, having no strength to deal with her as well. That's when she's suddenly remembered I existed and leaped onto me, pretty much placing her plum bottom on my back. I squeaked upon her body weight pinning me against the sheets and seriously hurting my bones.

"Hmm, at least your scalp doesn't seem to be bleeding." I winced as her cold fingers touched sensitive skin of my head. Her evaluation sounded comforting, but not realistic. It felt as if it was skinned raw.

As Kailsey rolled off me, I exhaled with a great relief. That girl needed to lose some weight if she was to seat on me again. Normally maids wouldn't allow themselves to disagree with their ladies, let alone performing something like this, but Kailsey wasn't one of them. Despite seeing to my needs, she's never treated me like a lady, although I've never truly noticed that until arriving to the Kings Landing.

"It's almost time for breakfast, get up. You're not bleeding and you are not dying!" Seconds later, my clothes flew atop of me. Grumbling, I've sat down.

Still disheartened by the fact my pain was belittled, I forced myself out of the bed. For today, Kailsey prepared me a beautiful dress of light purple colour, that matched my lilac eyes so well it didn't take long for it to become my favourite. She tightened the corset bit around my waist, making me gasp for air - but I knew I will get accustomed soon. After all, it's somewhat of a daily ritual.

She applied some powder to my face, a pink shade on my cheeks to brighten my cheekbones, and dabbed some oil on my lips to give it a bit of a glow. Then, the part I dreaded started. Kailsey picked up the hairbrush. I had to clench my teeth tight not to make a sound and grip onto my dress so no tear escapes. The worst part was seeing loose locks simply falling out as they've been pulled out earlier.

"Please, tell me there is no bold patch at the back of my head." I muttered as another thick streak of hair fell to the floor.

"No, thankfully your hair is rather thick. You can't even see the redness." Kailsey ensured me and I nodded. I had no ground to distrust her.

When the morning procedures finished, I headed straight to the dining hall. Not that I felt hungry, but if I did not show up, someone, namely Cersei, would suspect something was not quite right. And, as I've confirmed, if something goes wrong for someone, more often than not it's Joffrey to blame.

"Ah, Lady Arryn! Rushing to break your fast, I trust?"

A fat man in silks rushed towards me. He was as bold as an egg and wore more powder than me. Varys the Spider, they called him. As he made it close enough, his rush left him breathless.

"Excuse me, I'm not used to run after women. I fear they are not interesting to me in a way they attract other men." The eunuch giggled, and I only nodded. Somehow everyone making a notion of him being a lesser man always made me feel uncomfortable.

Varys then gently took a lock of my hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "My my, such fine texture! No wonder our king took so much liking in it."

I narrowed my eyes. The rumours were true, and he truly knew everything. I then shrugged simply. "I'm glad he enjoys qualities I've inherited. Others are not so lucky with the traits of their ancestors."

"Oh, indeed. Some choose hiding them." The eunuch nodded enthusiastically. "Sometimes it's things they should be proud of."

"Like what?" I cocked one brow, starting to walk again which made the hair he held seep through his fingers like silk.

It did not discourage the spider and he started walking as well. "Oh, there is plenty. Some think it is shame to be a daughter of a traitor, all the while the said traitor was nothing but a honourable and noble friend."

He brought Sansa Stark into picture. Why the seven hells everyone tried to rub her into my face?

"On the other hand," Varys continued "sometimes we know we are great the way we are, but choose to pretend to be ones of who are more powerful. Have you ever seen those small busy insects, somehow reminding bees with their colouration?"

I've nodded. Up until I've been pointed out they are different things, I used to think they were baby bees and fled the scene whenever one came near.

"Hoverflies, they are called. The gardeners love them as they consume the majority of leaf eating parasites. Small little creatures, but it's thanks to them we have lush gardens here in Kings Landing."

I listened to him, wondering what was he on about. How did this conversation even get to bugs?

"And then we have bees. I believe I don't need to tell you of their uses and dangers. Bees are as useful as hoverflies, just in a different field. But they are much better known because they sting and it makes them feared by predators and humans. The little hoverfly, who is nice and tender by its nature, cannot sting. It is vulnerable to predators and so this little insect decided to look more like its feared comrade. Although it has obtained safety to some extent, no one recognizes it anymore nor knows what their real potential is."

Varys stopped, and, for some reason, I did as well. I couldn't put a finger on it, but this weird conversation drew me in more than I'd have expected. Bees...Hoverflies... What was he talking about?

"I fear our ways part here, Lady Arryn. I broke my fast earlier today." Only then I've realized we've reached my destination.

"Thank you for a company, Lord Varys. I hope your day is a successful one."

"Yours too, child. I hope you will never mistake hoverflies for bees again."


	7. Victory

[AN: 9 followers? I never thought anyone would bother to read my stuff. Thank you so much! Hopefully I won't disappoint you. ]

I thanked the gods I was allowed to break my fast in peace. In fact, it was curiously silent. I wasn't getting chatted up much in general, no one truly cared about little Lady Arryn who was somewhat exiled from the Vale, thus it was easy for me judge the lack of chatter. The only person occasionally trying to start a conversation with a few witty jests was the Imp, but whenever the dwarf opened his mouth, Cersei would give him a glare filled with contempt.

After such hectic beginning of the day, despite the circumstances being rather suspicious, I welcomed that with my entire essence. The king himself was no present, I noted. Could this be the reason of the foul mood? I've had genuine doubts about that as for Joff would usually be the reason of people feeling down. The thought led my gaze to Sansa Stark, the person others seemed to love bringing up to me a lot lately. There were marks of bruising on her left cheek, even if hidden by powder. To me it looked fresh, and I assumed her morning wasn't much more pleasant than mine.

It didn't take long for me to finish my porridge and it left me rather hungry for more savoury and tasty food, something I knew was too much to ask for. The city was starving after Renly Baratheon proclaimed himself as a king, and Stannis did not help the situation much. I sighed internally. I bet in the Eyrie they to this day lacked nothing, even if they had a person no less psychotic than Joffrey to command them. Once my poor meal was over, I left the hall.

The day appeared to be much nicer after I've put some food in my stomach, it becoming the first pleasant thing of the day. The sun was high above, but the grounds were not yet heated by it and the morning dew would still linger on the grass outside. I smiled to myself. In sunlight the small water drops looked like the gods had spilled thousands of tiny diamonds all over the ground. I even stopped at the balcony to appreciate the view.

Suddenly, as if advised from above, I took a sharp turn left and just a blink after an arrow flew right through where my shoulder could have been had I remained in my position. With an audible gasp I've turned around to face my attacker, not even expecting to see one and probably to receive another arrow before I even realized where it was coming from. But my guess was incorrect, and the assassin stood right in front of me, not even planning to hide.

"I wouldn't have missed if you didn't move!" Joffrey complained, lowering his crossbow. My heart skipped a beat. The further it went, the harsher he was getting.

"Your grace." I gave him a curtsey, as if nothing had happened, though my heart was thumping hard with steadily growing realization he would have seriously injured me had I not turned in time. Or, had I turned the other side, would have killed me.

He walked closer, a grin curved on his lips. Few days ago this might have filled me with confidence, but I was wiser now and knew this scarcely meant anything good.

"Have you thought of my words this morning, my lady?" He asked, putting the crossbow down completely. It reassured me for a second, but then I've assumed he might have another weapon. At this point I didn't believe he could surprise me anymore.

"My king, I think and cherish on every thing you have ever said or done." I answered with a modest smile.

"You sound more convincing than Sansa." Joffrey nodded approvingly, but I understood he doubted my honesty. Words were not enough, not when Sansa Stark would coo them all the same regardless of how miserable she looked and how she cringed whenever he made a move in her presence.

"I don't mean to, your grace." I took a step forward, then another. Three more and I stood right in front of him. Seven hells alone know what made me risk my wrist at the time, but I reached out to cup his cheek in my palm. "It's not my point to convince you. All I seek for is for you to acknowledge how dedicated I am."

His eyes widened and I thought he was to either smack me again or grab that crossbow and finish me off. To my shock, I felt Joffrey's breathe starting to get heavier, just as it did back in the maester's chamber. Had it been anyone else, I would have taken it for a good sign. In this case it could have been even more dangerous than being hit.

"You want to give me a bastard, then?" He tried to sound mocking, but the tremble in his voice hinted the king was only trying to act tough. I realized stepping back now would be no less risky than carrying on.

"A bastard? I'm worth more than that. I'm worth much more than what the Stark bitch is to get." I sank teeth into my bottom lip, offering him a smirk to support my words. "I could give you a heir, my king, but that is the least of what you'd get. Tell me, have you ever thought of bedding you promised one?"

"No..." Joffrey only managed to muster the answer to my last question. It was clear his concentration was off.

I leaned closer into him, eventually allowing my body to press against his. I felt something prodding me just above the pelvis and slid my free hand down to investigate it.

"No." He repeated, catching me by the wrist. I made a mistake thinking I've had him dazzled and for once again been caught off guard. Joffrey squeezed it tight and used his grip to slam my entire body against the brick wall so hard for a second I couldn't breathe.

Not that it was an easy task after, since the king's weight pinned me against it. I felt his hot breathe on my face, the prod now being so forced into me it hurt.

"I have never thought of bedding Sansa. The girl is stupid, mother says so, and I told her if my children are as stupid I will kill them myself." The gaze of green eyes met my lilac ones. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking of.

With my free hand, I reached around his slender waist. _You a playing with fire._ I recalled the maester say. He was right, I was, but fire never scared me. "Have you ever thought of bedding _me_ , my king?" I whispered.

The question startled him and it scared me for a second. I realized Joff was at the utter lost of words. He was trying to talk, but no sound other than silent gasps ever escaped. Finally, he managed to mutter a brief "Yes."

That was the last thing to leave his or my lips as a moment later they were engaged into a kiss. His hand squeezed my wrist only tighter, making me gasp softly into his mouth. The hardness by my bottom was now intensively grinding into my flesh as his tongue wrestled mine. I closed my eyes, knowing I've claimed the victory.

"My king?"

A painfully familiar voice called, and the moment of my glorious success has been ruined. In a flash Joffrey broke the kiss and loosened his grip, just to face the intruder. I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"What are you doing here, Sansa?" He asked, not without obvious anger. "You should be in your room, not wandering around the castle. Not unless I gave you a permission to."

"You're right, your grace. I shouldn't have been here. I was on my way back to the room, and I just... Heard suspicious sounds and decided to check. I shouldn't have done that."

Her fake obedience was a petty thing to hear. I eventually looked at her and was met by her gaze set on me. I couldn't read it properly. There was pain in it, but not over what she's just seen. It was something I couldn't put a finger on and it triggered my interest.

Joffrey released me completely and stood straight, fixing his clothes. "You indeed shouldn't. I will see you get to your room this time, without straying off your path." He snorted, then gripping onto her arm and starting to walk forward steadily. As expected, forgetting my existence completely.

As she was dragged off, Sansa Stark gave me another look. This one left me with even more questions.

She looked grateful.


	8. Tea Party

[AN: SO SORRY I LEFT THIS UNATTENDED FOR MONTHS. I've got myself a boyfriend and rejoined gym, so all my free time is now spent elsewhere. 8D But here I am againnnn. Thanks for 14 followers as well, like really I didn't expect that ;o;]

"Lady Arryn?"

It was a beautiful afternoon, a rare warm day amidst autumn days, each filled with more chill than the one before. I was enjoying the weather at the garden with a cup of a nice smelling apple tea when the voice interrupted my bliss of solitude.

I did not need to turn around to see the intruder. The voice was well known to me and somewhat despised. Sometimes I wondered why did I dislike the girl so much. Was it that sheep-like character of hers or something else?"

"Ah, lady Stark."

Despite my annoyance, I squeezed a smile towards Joff's betrothed and beckoned her closer, then patting a seat next to myself.

"Come, have some tea with me."

A tea party with a Stark was far from what I wanted. Sansa's company was generally not welcome, and her family ties to Lysa Arryn had only added salt to it. I could tell, however, tea was none of her interests either. Yet we both followed those stupid lady courtesies we were taught to exchange.

"It's very kind of you, my lady." She gave me a curtsy before taking a seat.

"Shana." I shrugged, filling her cup. Normally, I'd have a servant do that but the fact Sansa approached me herself meant the conversation was to be between me and her only. Or so she believed. I knew better walls and leaves alike in the Red Keep had ears.

"Shana." She repeated with a cut nod, embracing the cup with both palms and taking a long scent of the aromatic tea I've treated her to.

I did not answer. If she was to talk, I would let her talk. I just hoped she would be quick about it as her mere presence was irritating me out of my skin. Yet I could not even hint that.

"I…This morning…" Sansa started reluctantly, but I narrowed my eyes as I waited for her to continue. A backbone was not something she was famous for, but the wolf girl was on the right track.

"Oh. What about it?" I asked casually, encouraging her to feel as free when talking about it. Stuttering would take far too long.

"You and Joff..I mean you and the King." She quickly corrected herself, and I was ready to roll my eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry I've interrupted you."

My eyebrows went up. I'm not sure why was I surprised to hear something as foolish as I've somewhat expected that, yet her stupidity caught me off guard.

"Don't be silly!" I shook head, putting my cup down. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. His grace is your betrothed, I should have never laid my eyes on him."

Corners of her lips twitched upwards a little, as if she was trying to suppress a smile. "I love Joffrey with all my heart. And I wish him only the best. If he is happy with you I can only cherish that. Our marriage was arranged by my traitor father and I know my beloved will never be truly happy with me."

Her idiotic ramble made me sick. Literally no one believed her loving Joff, so why didn't the stupid girl just drop that act already?

"My lady, I'm sure his grace loves you dearly." I insisted, although we both knew how much of nonsense it was. I wondered how long would this stupid chat last.

"There is no need for you to say that. You are the one he wants." She sounded a bit more serious and I was glad the wolf girl did not go on about how much she loved the king anymore. I've decided it was enough of foolish chatter.

"And what if he does?" I answered with no stupid courtesies anymore, returning to my cup and having a small sip of the tea.

To my surprise,a smile lit up her face. I've expected her to break into tears, or maybe shout at me, but no. Sansa Stark seemed happy. However, she quickly realized her folly and tried to return to her miserable self.

"Then I will not stand in a way." She replied, trying to make herself sound as if she was to weep, but I could tell it's laughter she tried to hold back. By the looks of it she was not good at taking Joff at all. "Please, just make his grace happy."

It could have been a perfect finale, but I was not done. The girl annoyed me too much for me to let her go this easy. I wanted her to squirm.

"Does he hit you less when he's happy?" I asked with a smirk. A horror instantly painted that pretty face of hers.

"I…I don't know what are you talking about, my lady." She stuttered. I've hit her right where I had to.

"Shana. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can cover yourself up all you want, but everyone can still see the bruises. It's only fear of loosing tongue that keeps them silent." She looked away, defeated. Was she going to cry, I wondered?

"You think he won't hit you if he takes it all out on me?" I cocked my brows as I gazed at her. Sansa averted her eyes, mutely answering my question. I clacked my tongue and shook head. "That's very selfish, my lady."

"I..I would never wish such thing upon anyone." She muttered so quietly it was almost like a whisper.

"And yet you do. One thing you don't understand…" I poured the rest of the tea down my throat. "He will have me for as long as he's entertained. Once he is bored of me he will toss me away. Whereas you will be bound to him forever. No matter how many women he might have, he will always come share bed with you, his Queen."

The idea sent the girl shivering. "I…Is there anything that can be done?"

I shrugged. Possibly. Cersei seemed to favour me enough to break their marriage, but I guess she didn't want to let off the girl either. I doubted Joff would give Sansa up this easily too.

"I fear not. I will try to keep him amused for as long as I can, my lady. If you can promise me a favour."

Her eyes suddenly glistered with hope as Sansa gazed up at me. She was truly beautiful. "What is it, my la–Shana?"

"I don't know yet. I will let you know when I need it."


End file.
